After the Happy Ending?
by trinnn
Summary: Casey pictures her life as a movie or book, she tells her story from beginning to end, but can't help what happens after her happy ending. The Cappie and Casey story from Casey's POV please R/R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**This was originally a one shot but I started writing and it ended up a lot longer so here is the first chapter :D**

**It's basically Casey telling the story of her and Cappie with moments from the show and what I like to think happened when they were together and even when they were apart.**

_Ok so if you think of life as a book or a soapy or even a movie the good guy's story generally starts with them happy and slightly ignorant, then something new happens and things start shaky but they get good, they get really good and then something happens. They have to sacrifice something or someone or make a choice or someone dies and everything turns SHIT! But then it's all ok because the good guy comes through and they have their happy ending. _

_If you look at my story of movie or tv show it's all happened. It starts with college, and me falling in love._

In a crowded party there stands a slightly shy blonde girl. The party is filled a large variety of guys that would be happy to dance with the girl in the blue dress and peach cardigan if she were to show any signs that she would then go home with them so that they could brag about their latest conquests the next day. But no she isn't interested in that. She hasn't been any guy's conquest yet, sure she's had boyfriends but she has never gone to that far with them, she just wasn't ready. Then comes along this cute and slightly awkward guy with a poor attempt at growing facial hair, he obviously doesn't want her to just be another one of his conquest so she lets him get her a drink, why not? While awaiting the cute guys return (she thinks is name is Evan at this point but she's not positive maybe it's Erin) she starts to feel kind of awkward herself so she begins to dance. Just kind of swaying to the music her blonde locks bouncing slightly. Little does she know she has just caught an even cuter and sufficiently less awkward boy's attention. He makes his way over to her taking a deep breath she notices him and smiles, he's really cute. She starts playing with her hair nervously. He approaches her _is he looking at me?_ He holds a hand to his chest, "Cappie," is all he says as he smiles warmly at her. "That's your name?" she responds slightly sceptical,

"Please regale me with yours," he replies not at all offended.

_Wow he has amazing eyes_.

"I'm Casey, Casey Cartwright," she says sounding quite peppy and a little nervous.

_God I hope I don't sound like an idiot._

"Wow, sexy alliteration Casey. Cartwright, simple yet elegant," Casey grins.

"Wanna do a body shot?" Cappie adds. Casey is not offended; far from it she's incredibly entertained and intrigued by this scruffy guy standing in front of her looking at her as if she is far more than a mere conquest. Although she knew he was mentally undressing her at this moment she didn't mind, she just giggled and told him that someone was already getting her a drink.

"In a cup how boring," he grinned.

"Well at least I get to keep my clothes on," she smirked.

_I wouldn't mind taking them off for him though, wow his eyes._

"Rarely a virtue in my experience," he replied and as she looked up at him smiling his eyes met hers and they shared a look that she had never shared with a guy before, it wasn't love. They weren't at that stage, but it was a lot more then lust. It was new and it was exciting.

"And I was hoping you'd do the body shot off me," he added.

_YES! GOD YES! Fuck he's hot!_

"I think I'll stick to the boring guy with the boring cup," she replied, but she hoped he wouldn't give up there, and thank god he didn't.

"That's what they said at Jones Town, you really trust your drink with a complete stranger?" he questioned.

Then she spotted that Erin or Evan or whatever guy coming back.

_GO AWAY!_

"Well, let's ask him," she responded as he approached.

To her dismay they knew each other, they were actually room mates.

_Awkward_.

And it was, Cappie and whats his name joked awkwardly about him being safe and how they were roommate. Casey didn't know exactly hot to react so she laughed along with the two boys competing for her attention. She was then rescued by Ashley. Her new rush Buddy who she thought was hilarious and hoped would end up being one of her sister and best friends.

"Oh my god, I love this song," Ashley pushed past some randoms and grabbed Casey's hand pulling her onto the dance floor.

"Come on," Casey grabbed Cappie's hand pulling him with her.

"What should I do with your drink?" Erin/Evan guy asked.

"Just put it down and come dance," Casey yelled. He did seem nice maybe they could be friends. As Evan followed onto the dance floor Casey began dancing with Cappie. She had made her choice and Cappie wasn't complaining.

A couple of drinks and a couple of danced later, both Casey and Cappie where growing drunk. She pulled him back onto the dance floor and they danced and laughed. He pulled her tightly against him, "How about that body shot?" he whispered, his breath tickling her neck.

Casey grinned, and entwined her fingers in his hair. He looked down into her big green eyes and lowered his head, his lips met hers it was soft; tender, at first, then she depended it, parting his lips with her tongue. His hands which had been on her back moved up through her hair, as they explored each others mouths with their tongues.

_Shit, he's an AMAZING kisser!_

_So I started off pretty happy. I had just rushed the best sorority on campus, and they wanted ME! I had just made an amazing friend and met a pretty nice guy. And his name was Evan not Erin. But best of all I had just met an amazing guy who was cute, charming, witty and did I mention how good he was at kissing? So there there that night, that party is where my story began..._

**A/N **

**Sorry to all that started my **_**Blissful Ignorance**_** story, I do intend to update but this came out instead**

**I hope you like it, please R/R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Thankyou to all that reviewed! I hope you all like this chapter.**

**I forgot the disclaimer last chapter so as you all know I don't own Greek!**

_So there I was, happy. Everything was new and exciting; I had a boyfriend, a sorority and a best friend. Yet I was still ignorant, I never knew that being a ZBZ came with a dating code, or that my boyfriends best friend was carrying an Olympic sized torch for me and I had no clue that my boyfriend would chose his brothers over me, time, and time again. But at this point in my story those issues were irrelevant. I was at the stage were things were just beginning, were I was just finding my footing so things were shaky but good._

A tired looking ZBZ pledge stood in line at the coffee cart that had saved her from falling asleep in class to many tines to count. The blonde ZBZ had obviously had a big night, her hair pulled into a very messy ponytail, she wasn't wearing any make up and was in pink ZBZ sweats.

"What can I get you?" the boy behind the cart asked.

"Umm," she started obviously out of it.

"Cappie-cino?" Whispered a blue eyed KT.

_CAPPIE! _

The ZBZ's heart started beating a million insanely fast and a grin spread across her face.

_Fuck, I look like shit!_

"Hey Cap," she said coolly, even though the butterflies weren't just in her stomach, her hole body was tingling.

_Why does he have this affect on me?_

"Miss, what would you like?"

"Oh, uh Mocha soy milk, 3 shots please," Casey said groping for her wallet in her bag.

Cappie pulled a crumpled note from his pocket and put it on the counter.

"I've got," he grinned.

Casey looked up to smile her thanks and ended up getting lost in his eyes.

_Those eyes…_

"I thought you had half caff?" Cappie asked bringing Casey and back to earth.

_We've been together for just over a week and he knows exactly how I like my coffee already, this is just too good!_

"Oh uh, I needed the extra caffeine this morning or I wouldn't have even made it to back to my dorm," she replied as she stepped out of the line to wait for her coffee.

"You have my coffee memorised?" she smirked.

Cappie shifted uncomfortably, "well, everybody needs coffee, and" Casey cut Cappie off, pulling his head down to hers to share a soft kiss, sweet and tender kiss.

They broke apart his blue eyes lost in hers, and her green eyes equally lost in his.

"Miss, your coffee," the boy behind the cart interrupted.

Casey started, completely lost in the moment and almost forgot about the caffeine she had been so desperate to obtain. Casey took her coffee, and took a sip, suddenly finding that she was considerably more awake.

_Maybe I did just need a Cappie-cino, minus she cino, with an extra shot of Cappie._ She smiled at her own joke and made her way to a table with Cappie.

"So why so tired?" he asked as they sat down at a table in the shade.

"We had sisterly bonding last night, and the scavenger hunt the night before and I just haven't had a chance to have much sleep."

"Sisterly bonding, is there any chance that would be the sisters having pillow fights in their underwear?" Cappie asked looking hopeful.

"You're an idiot," she laughed playfully hitting him on the arm.

"Oh I get it, it's a secret. You don't want the university to find out about the extreme pillow fights in underwear that's going on in the ZBZ house; they might think its hazing. Well my lips are sealed," He smirked.

"That's exactly it, you've got us," Casey giggled, as she took a sip of her coffee.

About half an hour later one of Casey's new sisters walked past their table, stopped, turned, realized that it was Casey sitting and talking, and laughing with the scruffy KT pledge and approached.

"Casey," the bitchy looking brunette smiled a little too sweetly.

_Frannie, ok she was up as late as I was last night, why does she look so good?_

"Hey Frannie, this is Cappie," Casey smiled, hoping Frannie wasn't judging her for looking so awful in public.

"Cappie, Frannie."

Cappie smiled up at Frannie and raised a hand. Frannie turned slightly, looked at him and smiled and incredibly fake smile. She then turned to Casey and gave her a "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU_?" _look.

_BITCH! _

Cappie sat shocked.

"Cappie's the guy I told you about, I met him at the KT rush party," Casey said hoping that Frannie wouldn't be a bitch.

"Oh, I thought you said you met Evan Chambers at the KT rush party,"

_EXCUSE ME! I MENTIONED THAT AND THEN GUSHED OVER CAPPIE FOR ANOUT AN HOUR!_

Cappie's facial expression went from shocked to stony.

"No, I mentioned that I met him, but I told you about Cappie, the guy that I'm dating," Casey said trying not sound to forceful.

"Oh, yeah, you mentioned his room mate too," Frannie said sweetly.

_WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?_

"Yeah, I mentioned that Cappie's room mate was Evan," Casey said praying that Frannie would be nice.

"Oh, well Casey I wouldn't get too involved with Evan Chambers, he's rushing _Kappa Tou_ and you don't want anything to do with those losers,"

_I TOLD YOU CAPPIE WAS RUSHING KT YOU BITCH!_

"But who knows, maybe he'll come to his senses and rush Omega Chi, speaking of don't forget the Omega Chi mixer that we have this Friday. Well I must be off, bye sweetie," she then looked at Cappie and opened her mouth, but instead turned and walked away.

_SHIT!_

"Hey she uh," Casey started.

"Don't worry about it, I have to go anyway," Cappie said, and he looked perfectly happy as though that little encounter didn't affect him at all.

_He's pissed off!_

Casey could tell; his act didn't convince her. Cappie stood, and bent to swiftly kissed Casey and walked off.

Casey sat in shock for a second; she then stood and ran after Frannie.

_That bitch can't just do that to me, to him! I told her how much I like him, why doesn't she approve AH I'm going to kill her! That fucking whore! _

"Frannie!" Casey called as she caught up to Frannie.

"Casey, what happened to your friend?" Frannie asked sweetly.

_BOYFRIEND!_

"Boyfriend, and he had to leave," Casey spat.

"Oh well what is sweetie, why'd you come chasing after me?" Frannie asked innocently.

"Why the fuck did you do that? I told you how much I like him," Casey almost screamed.

"Do what?"

_DON'T PLAY DUMB!_

"I told you he's a Kappa Tou and I mentioned Evan's name once, I spent practicly an hour gushing over Cappie what is your problem with him?"

"Oh, he's a Kappa Tou," Frannie Pursed her lips, "you never said that, you said you met him at the rush party, not that he's rushing,"

"I, I thought I did," Casey stuttered.

"look sweetie, maybe dating a _Kappa Tou_ isn' the best idea, they're not exactly up to ZBZ standards. It's just that you could do so much better. But I'm sorry if I offended him, I didn't intend on anything doing anything of the sort,"

_Do better, what the hell is this, did you see his eyes? And whats wrong with KT's you bitch! You don't even know him! _

"Not. Up. To. ZBZ. standards?" Casey spluttered struggling to get words out.

"Look we'll talk later, I promises but I have to go," Frannie said as she began to walk away from the stunned Casey, "And Casey, I think you have real potential with ZBZ, don't mess it up."

_Potential? BUT CAPPIE! _

Casey stood there in her pink sweats in complete shock as people passing her starred she couldn't help but stare after her sister.

_It was definitely at the shaky point, but I figured if I could just prove how wonderful Cappie was it would all be ok. I still had good, then really good and amazing before my story turned to shit. There were still plenty more incredibly happy moments I had to look forward too._

**A/N**

**I'm not really sure about this chapter...**

**I've tried to make it so that Casey will still like Frannie because they are so close in **_**Freshmen daze**_**, so I've tried to make it that Casey thinks Frannie just doesn't understand how great Cappie is.**

**READ AND REVIEW please :D**


End file.
